


Gulls and Crabs

by Mockingjay468



Series: The Paths We Tread [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta'd, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fëanorian Week 2021, M/M, Siblings, Song of healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjay468/pseuds/Mockingjay468
Summary: “How many rocks did I say you could get?” Maglor asks Elrond before he lets him and his twin join Ivárë in the sea.“Ten,” Elrond says, with a look that says he is very well aware that he is incorrect but has absolutely no intention of backing down.On one sunny day, Maglor spends the day at the sea with his family.
Relationships: Daeron/Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Ivárë & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: The Paths We Tread [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Gulls and Crabs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> For day 2 of Fëanorian Week, I chose the prompt Elrond and Elros because we have not seen enough of them in this AU.
> 
> Thank you to [oliviacat3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacat3/pseuds/oliviacat3) for beta'ing.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

| Songs of Power |

“How many rocks did I say you could get?” Maglor asks Elrond before he lets him and his twin join Ivárë in the sea.

“Ten,” Elrond says, with a look that says he is very well aware that he is incorrect but has absolutely no intention of backing down.

“No, three.”

“Seven.”

“I’m not bartering with you, Nandafinwë.”

He pouts and crosses his arms, burying his toe in the sand. Maglor is uncowed – he raised Ivárë, after all.

“Come on Elrond!” Elros says, rolling his eyes and tugging on Elrond’s hand. “Let’s go play. You can argue with Atto later.”

Elrond hesitates for a moment but relents as Ivárë adds her voice to the convincing.

Maglor sighs happily, settling on the soft sand as they run off after their sister. There is the sound of happy squealing and splashing as they play, carefree under the hottest sun they have had all summer (fairly cool, all things considered, but warm enough for a beach trip).

Maglor hums softly to himself as he pulls off his boots, tucks a knee underneath his chin and wraps his arms around his leg.

“Hello dear,” Daeron flops down beside him. The basket with lunch in gets dropped in front of both of them. “Sorry I took so long, your brother cornered me as I was leaving the kitchens and started talking to me about the most recent patrol.”

“Maedhros?”

“Amras. He intends to visit Curufin in Nargothrond before going to Caranthir in Amon Ereb. He wanted to know _everything_.”

Maglor leans over to kiss him gently on the lips. “That’s Amras for you – but let’s not talk of politics or annoying brothers for the moment. It’s sunny! We should enjoy it while it lasts.”

Daeron smiles against Maglor’s lips before pulling away. “You’re right, of course.”

They sit together in companiable silence as the waves lap against the shore in a comforting rush and the air is pierced by the calls of gulls and the squealing laughter of their children.

“I got a letter from Oropher today.” Maglor glances over at his husband as Daeron speaks. “He found a Laegeldrim elleth – called Tavorien, I think – and they’ve been getting on splendidly.”

“You think they’ll be married?”

“Yes. Though I fear we shall have to miss it.”

Maglor sighs. “We can’t reasonably bring the twins through orc infested lands. Not when they’re so young.”

“I know. We shall have to send a letter and apologise.”

“I am sure he will not mind too much.”

“ _I_ shall mind.”

Maglor reaches over to squeeze Daeron’s hand comfortingly. “I know. But there is nothing we can do.”

“Atto! Ada!”

The melancholy air is cut by Elros’ exclamation and the sound of feet hitting the ground as he comes tearing up from the sea, Elrond close on his heels. Ivárë is walking more sedately behind them, looking bewildered.

“Look!” Elros thrusts his hands directly into Maglor’s face.

Maglor leans back a bit, blinking to stop his eyes going crossed. “A crab?”

The sad-looking creature shivers in its shell and Maglor huffs. “You should leave the poor thing alone Eärfinwë.”

“But he’s hurt!” Elros looks up at Maglor with wide eyes. “Can you heal him?”

The crab does indeed appear to be injured – it’s leg is at an odd angle and it appears to be unable to hold up one of it’s claws.

“I could have done that,” Ivárë says irritably, coming up from behind them. “There was no need to come all the way over here.”

“But Atto does it the best.” Elrond too turns his attention to his father.

Ivárë huffs and crosses her arms. “I suppose. But he’d have to prove it.”

“Alright, let’s not argue,” Daeron says. “Your father will heal the crab for you, won’t you Maglor?”

Maglor realises he is being expertly pressured on four sides in a very organised attack, if the glint in Daeron’s eye says anything. Cute child one, cute child two, a bit of a challenge from the elder child and then Daeron, as the finishing blow.

 _Next time they want a display of a Song of Power,_ he grumbles across their bond, you’re _doing it._

Daeron shrugs, a slight smile playing on his lips. Maglor tucks his legs beneath himself and takes a deep breath, letting the sound of the Music register in his mind.

It is rather melancholy, quiet and slow and in a minor key, playing beneath the sounds of the gulls calling above them. Maglor breathes in and out to the beat, letting it wash over him, like the sea over the sand.

It is a familiar melody – a song that Finrod used to sing around their home when he came to visit Curufin on his _definitely, not at all_ scandalous visits.

He does not know why it is this song that play but still, he begins to sing.

“ _Oh sailor bright, where have you been?_

_You’ve sailed far from sight, far from home._

_I cannot see your cap upon the table,_

_And my coat is on its hook alone._

_Oh sailor sweet, where have you been?_

_You’ve sailed far from heart, far from home._

_The salt is sweet upon the breeze,_

_I stand upon the pier, waiting alone._

_Oh sailor bold, where have you been?_

_You have sailed far from sound, far from home._

_I cannot hear your laughter on the air,_

_And my voice, it sings, alone._ ”

The Telerin words feel heavy upon his tongue but he ignores it, letting the simple sailor song set the feeling and the way that it would go as he changes the melody to something more upbeat to heal the crab.

“There we go,” He says shakily as he finishes and smiles up at the twins. “Now, why don’t you go put him back where you found him?”

“OK.” Elros takes the crab carefully in one hand and grabs Elrond’s with the other and they run off to the sea to make sure the crab got back where he belonged.

“I’ll go make sure Elrond doesn’t take too many stones.” Ivárë sighs as she turns to go.

“You’re a wonderful sister, Filegol,” Daeron says before she has gone too far. “We’re really proud of you.”

She smiles brightly over her shoulder. “I know Ada!”

Maglor smiles back and gives her a small wave as she turns back and calls for the twins to wait up. Daeron leans his head against Maglor’s shoulder. Maglor entwines their fingers and the smile doesn’t fall from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Canon Names:  
> Nandafinwë - Finwë of the Valley (Quenya)  
> Tavorien - Woodpecker Woman (Sindarin)  
> Eärfinwë - Finwë of the Sea (Quenya)  
> Filegol - Small Bird Running Free (Sindarin)
> 
> Quenya Translations:  
> Atto - Father (Informal)
> 
> Sindarin Translations:  
> Laegeldrim - Green Elves  
> Ada - Father (Informal)


End file.
